User talk:Skipper733/MLN Elves/Archive 1
list of people bought from us. * * * * Copy this with the items you want And will return you're cost. Copy this to the bottom in the talk secession to get you're items. =I'll take It= 'll take your pipe for the 5 beavers (its not the best but its reasonable!) well i'll higher the price one beaver after this but i'll give you the pipe for the 5 beavers first.-- 15:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- ow much a totemic owl.-- 00:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC)well in clicks about 50, For fur 25, and for beavers 50. If you think this is an unreasonable trade please state why.-- 00:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC)great I buy it for 55 clicks.-- 00:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC)great give me a bit.-- 00:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC)tell me when you have it.-- 00:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC)you have it.-- 21:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) of course!!!-- 23:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Buy want to buy a Dragon. Is 15 beavers ok. 00:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) sorry out of stock -- 00:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Gypsum Would like to buy 53 gypsum. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Uh oooh!!! I just commented and clicked save page... but it did something wierd!!!! Sorry!! :( --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yes I would like to buy gypsum And I'll have to get this more protected.-- 12:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I meant to say I would like to buy 53 gypsum. And I hope you can fix what ever I did. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) sorry out of stock -- 00:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I hope I hope you donot mind that I edited your store it said you will be helped by are '''waiter' so I changed it to 'waitress''' hope you do not mind! -- 23:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Nope not for that reason thank you.-- 02:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Job Hey I am interested in a job. But I do not know what you are asking for. Tell me what job you are giving away and I will tell you wether I still want it. (BTW I glad to see you got your page back in order.) --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Well we have a few roles not filled in like a chef for our food bar. (making food items for the customers needs) If the customer chooses the food menu and you send their food Item to me and I send it to the customer. There is no way I can rip you off because The customer will get angry at us. After 5 orders you will receive you're pay. :Another role is to be another waiter who checks out the store talk frequently.-- 13:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) What kind of requirements do I have to have? For the chef and waiter. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 01:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) well being a chef you need trust and honesty you may make all the food items for the customers. to be a waiter User:Skipper733/Waiter -- 13:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I think I'll be a chef. How much pay do I get? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Same as the waiter.-- 22:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK sounds good. I take the job. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 02:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shopnav You need to put the template. it will look like this: But for any other page you can put template that will look like this: 01:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No I have done this before you sent me the message.-- 22:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sure but we don't need any right now. No thank you. but thanks for asking.-- 00:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Is Me Ill take a totemic rabbit. Ill send u 20 totemic fur for that. 15:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) can you take the totemic rabbit for 20 totemic fur and 20 beavers. -- 15:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Elf trades I don't need gypsum or pipes yet. -- 07:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry only one licence is available... -- 22:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll buy it?-- 11:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) that will be 140 clicks on anything you like on my page.-- 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey you said you had all of them. I was going to sell them to you. -- 12:13, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Um what did I say I had All of Because I never said I had all the licenses. You can still sell things to the store though it will help our business You will get payed for that ( in a different way : I'll put you both on my group performance module. ) -- 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I was talking to Skullkeepa14. At my Store he said that he had all the licenses and didn't need them. -- 11:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) exactly wen did i say that anyways, i'll buy it from ur store leinardo,(I don't have any factory mods!-- 11:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Job I want to be a cashier-- 02:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) you've got a job.-- 14:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) 1 plumbing license needed 1 plumbing license needed please set up your plumbing apprentice factory module i'll pay u 100 clix + 15 extra clix! who ever replies first out of u and leinardo i buy the license!-- 08:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Me!!!! -- 08:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yah beat me.-- 20:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Shop Barnstar thank you skull this is our first barnstar as a celebration I'll put the first three people to sign there names down below on my group performance module.-- 01:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC)